1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hybrid vehicles, and more particularly relates to a hybrid vehicle for which battery charging and fuel supply to a fuel tank are conducted.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a hybrid vehicle of this type, there has been proposed a vehicle that restricts at least one output out of an output of an electric motor and an output of an internal combustion engine when change in a parameter, which corresponds to fuel consumption consumed by the internal combustion engine from the time of external charging of the battery, reaches a specified value (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-19114). In the hybrid vehicle, when change in the parameter reaches the specified value, at least one output out of the output of the electric motor and the output of the internal combustion engine is restricted so as to encourage a driver to conduct external charging and to promote traveling independent of the internal combustion engine. Accordingly, it becomes possible to sufficiently implement an effect of suppressing atmospheric contamination, which is an original purpose of the electric vehicles, while reserving a capacity of the internal combustion engine to allow traveling emergency situations.